


Special

by roguewords



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: I used to adore you * I couldn't control youThere was nothing that I wouldn't doTo keep myself around and close to youDo you have an opinion? A mind of your own?I thought you were special * I thought you should know





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Eternal Scribe for the beta and to autumnsolstice9 for the suggestion of a Rose story that wasn't focused on Lissa's or Dimitri's troubles.

Ever since she met Vasilisa, Rose Hathaway had spent summers, holidays, and long weekends at the Dragomir home. Lissa and Rose would follow Andre around, generally being the menace that little sisters are to older brothers. But now that they were in middle school and Andre in high school, he had decreed that they were no longer allowed to bother him, especially at school. If he initiated contact, that was fine, but they were never to speak to him first. 

Rose didn’t care. She was in the middle of major crush on Andre. And Lissa thought if Rose and Andre got married when they were older, then they could be sisters for real. 

But after two weeks of being ignored by someone who treated her as family on the weekends, and like trash during the day, she got over that crush. The breaking point came the day she was walking through the junior hallway on her way to see Guardian Petrov, and overheard a conversation between Andre and a few other Moroi in his class. She had waved, not speaking, not _breaking his rules_.  


“Who was that?” one of the boys asked as she rounded the corner.  


“No one,” Andre answered. “Just the little dhampir that follows my sister around like a lost puppy.”  


“I’d let her follow me around, especially if she’s willing…”

Rose didn’t hear anymore after that.  
She ran to Alberta as fast as she could, hoping to beat the tears.

*****

Girls only movie night meant just that. No Christian, no Dimitri, no boys. And yet, Adrian some how managed to worm his way in. And not just in, but sitting directly in between her and Lissa. She’d been barely tolerating him since they came from the lodge. He was there to help Lissa out. He kept trying to help himself into her pants. 

She kept trying really hard not to lose her temper with him. With him being a Royal, the Queen’s great nephew, if she did she’d probably end up out of school in two seconds, no matter how much Dimitri tried to help her. 

But when he pushed her off the couch so he could lay down with his head in Lissa’s lap, and said “Little Dhampir, go get us some popcorn.” like she was a servant? It pulled that memory of Andre back, of feeling like she was less than, would never be enough just by being herself. 

“That’s it! I’m not a fucking slave! You want popcorn? Go get it yourself! Better yet, UNINVITE yourself to our girls night, Adrian!” she yelled as she flipped the couch cushions into the floor.

The muffled laughter from under the cushions just made her madder. Lissa spoke up, before Rose started to throw things. “You probably should go Adrian, she’ll only get worse. You wouldn’t want a black eye to ruin your perfect face.”

Adrian continued to laugh as he made his way to the door. “Good night Princess, good night Little Dhampir.” He paused for a minute, his eyes slightly glazed. “Good night Rose,” he corrected as he bowed before making his way out of the room.


End file.
